


Talk Evenings

by Blue_Night



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Coming Out, Confessions, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: Pierre has told Matthias that he has invited some friends to tell them about their relationship. How will their friends react to their confession?Sequel to 'Home Days'.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/gifts).



> My dear GoForGoals, you wanted to read about Pierre and Matze telling their friends about their love. This part is without sex, sorry, but I hope you will like this little talk, nevertheless. I smiled while writing it, I hope you will smile while reading it. :-)
> 
> My dear readers, if you like Aubinter, please let the boys know by leaving something for them, your kudos and comments are highly appreciated and are what keeps me wanting to write. <33

Matze is nervous like hell when their friends arrive later in the evening at Auba's place, one after the other, Marco and Erik of course being the first ones to show up just like he has expected it. Erik shoots him a suspicious look while Marco only grins and lifts one eyebrow, whispering a not so innocent and harmless “Please, say hello from me to Harald the next time you'll meet him!” into his ear. The young defender is glad that his mouth is empty this time, no drink he could spill all over his shirt and embarrass himself with.

Erik narrows his eyes at his whispering boyfriend, but Marco pulls him close and distracts him with a kiss before strolling into Auba's living room as if he belonged there. Erik follows him with a sigh, and Matze opens the door again for the next guest his boyfriend has invited for this special evening, hoping that his face won't give too much away of his giddiness.

Half an hour later, Matze finds himself sitting on Auba's huge couch next to his boyfriend with tensed shoulders – the couch where they haven't had sex so far, because their kissing sessions don't count as real sex now that Matze knows how real sex can be - trying to ignore the curious and questioning glances of their friends.

The only one not looking questioningly and curiously is Auba's special bro Marco, of course, because the blond striker is looking only smugly and satisfied like a tomcat that has finally managed to open the cage of the canary bird; the seemingly encouraging glances he gifts Matze with doing nothing to make the tall brunet less nervous.

His astonishing boyfriend looks nonchalantly, but Matze can tell by the tension in his lithe frame that he is as nervous as he himself feels. Not because he would be ashamed of being together with Matze, this isn't the reason for his nervousness, but this is a huge step for both them, and Pierre knows that as much as Matze knows it and doesn't want to screw it up.

Marco and Erik are sitting close to each other on the other side of the couch, and there are no doubts left about the true nature of their relationship. They have never really come out to their friends and teammates, it was more their behavior that made one after the other ask them if they were a couple, and both, Marco and Erik merely shrugged their shoulders and said “yes, we are!” before changing the topic as if this was the most natural thing in the world. Marco and Erik being together is like an open secret, but Matze is happy that Pierre wants to make it official, at least when it comes to their closest friends and their families.

“Are we going to play FIFA now, or is there another reason why you invited us over, Auba?” Roman Bürki now asks with a frown. “I haven't forgotten your birthday, have I?”

The Gabonese shakes his head. “No, you haven't, Roman. Matthias and I have invited all of you to play FIFA with you, but also to tell you something beforehand.”

The goalie nods his head and furtively gazes around. He seems to miss someone, even though Matze is pretty sure that Pierre has invited everyone who counts, because their captain Marcel and their colleagues Nuri, Lukasz, Sven, Mario, Sebastian, Christian, André and Marc are all there. The room is a little bit crowded, but they have all found a comfortable seat, and after all, Auba couldn't invite the whole team over.

“It seems to be something important. I hope you won't tell us that you have decided to leave Dortmund to join the FCB or ManU or something like this,” Roman now continues, still scanning the room with his eyes. “But, shouldn't your friends Harald and Peter be here if you have to tell something important then, too? I remember your talk with Weidenfeller, and from what I could tell, these Peter and Harald seem to be close friends of you. I have to admit that I would be very curious to meet them one day, as well. What about them? Didn't you invite them because they aren't footballers?”

 

***

 

There is a moment of silence, and all Matze can do is staring horrified at their number one, who looks back with ignorance and irritation written all over his face. Pierre sitting beside him makes a strangled sound, something between a startled sob, a choked laugh and a terrified groan, and Matze opens and closes his mouth without being capable of uttering any sound, at all.

The young defender would never have thought it, but Marco – who normally loves to tease him that mercilessly – turns out to be his life-savior as he now comes to their help with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Harald and Peter couldn't come here because they had already fixed another appointment,” he deadpans, his face as unmoved as a solid rock. Erik eyes him from the side with an incredulous look, but says nothing, apparently unsure what his boyfriend is up to. But, Matze can see his eyes grazing his and Pierre's groins appraisingly for the split of a second.

Roman turns his attention to the blond. “You know Harald and Peter?” he asks, sounding a little bit jealous, because his teammate knows these mysterious friends no one else seems to know except for Matze and Auba. The Swiss goalie is always interested in mysterious friends, and Harald and Peter are no exception from this rule. It must have something to do with the name, because his namesake, the older and former number one Roman shows the same interest in things that are none of his business.

Marco purses his lips, his eyes darting to the still gaping Gabonese before briefly flickering to Matze. “I don't really know Peter, but I've met Harald, yes. They are not into football, at all, and playing FIFA is not their favorite pastime,” he explains slowly, and Matze has to admire him for his composure. The blond now smiles innocently at Matze, but the young defender can see the smugness in his eyes that tells him that Auba's bro is having a great time and is very much enjoying himself.

“You've told me that Harald and Peter wanted to spend the evening with Charly and Dieter, isn't that so, Matthias?” Marco's question pulls a heavy cough from Pierre clinging to Matze's arm, and a strangled groan from Erik, who looks torn between wanting to shut his boyfriend up by either kissing him or preferably strangling him. Two pink spots have formed on his cheeks, and he avoids Matze's gaze - which his best friend can totally understand - because they might be best friends, but finding out about Erik's little man's name this way with all of their ignorant teammates surrounding them is truly more than embarrassing.

The only question is: Is Charly the name of Erik's 'best piece' or Dieter? Matze's guess would be Dieter, considering that Marco was the one choosing Harald as the perfect name for Pierre's little man.

When he realizes that everyone is waiting for his answer, he clears his throat, shooting Pierre, who has gotten over his shock and is grinning like a mad man, an offended look. Pierre's grin becomes wider, and he winks at him but saves him from having to find a plausible explanation.

“Yes, Harald and Peter don't like playing FIFA, at all. They are more interested in other games, and their real profession is exploring caves, so you can imagine that they are oftentimes rather far away and pretty busied. They are also pretty shy, and meeting so many famous team colleagues of us was too much for them. They send you their greetings, maybe, you'll meet one day in the future.”

“I see,” Marcel muses, even though it is clear that he doesn't really understand what's going on, especially after Pierre mentioning Peter's and Harald's 'profession'. Matze suddenly understands Erik's urge to strangle his boyfriend pretty well.

“Charly, Dieter? Those names are as uncommon for young men as Harald and Peter. How old are they? My father has had a friend with the name Dieter,” Marcel now remarks, and Pierre's gleeful chuckle sounds like the bleating of a goat.

Erik is deep red all over his face by now, mumbling something unintelligible. Marco presses him close and smiles tenderly at him. “Oh, this name isn't as uncommon here in the Ruhrpott as you might think. Besides, the trend goes back to good old German names, and Dieter and Harald are honorable and proud names. When Yvonne was pregnant, she made me search for names and their origins and meanings, and Dieter means 'ruler over the people' or 'people and warriors', that's pretty honorable, isn't it?”

Pierre's attempts to disguise his laughter with a coughing fit is not very successful, judging by the murderous glance Erik pierces him with, and Matze can feel the corners of his mouth twitch by the whole crazy situation. If their teammates only knew whom they are talking about...

“Aha, but Charly? That reminds me of the TV series 'Our Charly' my grandma loved so much to watch! You know - the one with the clever and cheeky chimpanzee Charly?” Sven states and now, Matze is finally lost, doubling over with laughter. Pierre buries his face on his shoulder, his tears of laughter soaking Matze's shirt wet.

For the first time, Marco looks irritated and displeased, his face joining Erik's in its redness. “His name is actually Charles,” he says, his voice sounding offended. His eyes burn a hole into the Gabonese's trembling back when he continues. “Charles' – hm – father – is a big fan of Charlemagne you know, and he found this name very suitable for his... son. Charles the Great, a name every man can be proud of, I guess. But, Charles is a shy and humble guy and prefers to be called by his nickname Charly,” he defends Charles' name with an indignant face, but when Erik loses his composure and starts to giggle, uncontrollably, his expression turns into his lopsided grin and then, Matze, Pierre, Erik and Marco aren't able to hold back any longer.

“Agsfdjekrkrkadgrkrkrkradgs!!!!”

The sight of four young men screaming with laughter, their arms wrapped around their midsections to ease the cramps must be truly astonishing, and Matze clinging to his boyfriend for dare life can see the disbelief on the other ones' faces despite his from his tears blurred vision.

“Would you please enlighten us why you find this so funny?” Nuri gazes forth and back from the side where Matze and Pierre are shuddering with new waves of laughter, to the place where Erik has wrapped his arms around Marco's neck to hide his face on his shoulder, his back shaking with breathless snickers.

Matze takes several deep breaths to calm himself down and eventually manages to croak out. “Maybe another time, believe me, you want to stay oblivious in this matter, Nuri.”

The midfielder chews on his lips, obviously not convinced and musing whether or not they'd better call an ambulance to check their friends' sanity, while Mario, who has said nothing so far, starts to grin, looking pointedly at the regions of his four friends that are to be found below the belts of their trousers. “I think I know your four friends,” he smiles innocently. “I remember that I must have seen them some time ago, only briefly, but I would probably recognize them.”

Matze isn't surprised that Mario is the first one where the penny finally drops, he simply knows Marco too well to not understand his way of thinking. The homecomer snuggles a little bit closer to Nuri and pats his hand. “You haven't missed much, believe me, Nuri.” Nuri sighs but nods his head and wraps his arm around Mario's shoulder.

Matze should be surprised about this turnout, but somehow, he isn't. He knows that most of the people only remember Mario and Marco being soulmates on the pitch, but Matze knows that Mario and Nuri have been the perfect double before Nuri left for Madrid and Marco joined the BVB, and Mario has told him that Nuri leaving the BVB almost crashed him.

“If you say so,” the Turk sighs, looking back at Matze and Pierre. “You wanted to tell us something important if I remember correctly.”

Matze clears his throat, but Pierre is faster than him. He wipes his face dry and wraps his arms around him and kisses him on his cheek. “Yes. Matthias and I are together, like in being together as a couple, and we thought it important and the right time to finally let you know.”

For one moment, there is only silence, ten pairs of eyes staring at them before Lukasz rolls his eyes and shakes his head in relief. “Yes, finally, you've managed to come out of the closet. It's not as if we hadn't at least suspected that for a rather long time, you know? You haven't been as subtle as you have obviously thought you were. We only didn't want to push you, and I'm glad that you've eventually worked up the courage to tell us. You're a good match, I think and we are all happy for you. Now that this is said and out of the way, can we please start to play FIFA? I'm dying to finally beat Marco and you in this game, Auba!”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, now you finally know the names of Marco's and Erik's cocks, as well. :-) It was clear that Pierre would come up with a French name (Charles pronounced in French without the 's' at the end, while Peter is pronounced German with a real 'e' not quite but similar to the English 'ai' in rain for example. Dieter is pronounced similar to 'deter', but I don't think that this good old Teuton name is a deterring, at all. ;-P

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Two for (Much More Than) the Price of One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354662) by [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70)




End file.
